Pokemon: Declivity into Despair
by WhiteI
Summary: When an alternate Pokemon world collides with a world full of peaceful Pokemon, many Pokemon turn hostile against each other, natural disasters plague the lands, and something lurks beneath the ground. Full summary on Profile.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Pokemon Franchise, but I do own this story and the Planet it revolves on.

**N/A: **Meh, this is my newest story, after a long...very long Fanfiction hiatus. I do expect my performance to highten though...Anyways, on with the story. Also, the editing is going crazy on me...so I'm going to have to point out when the POV change.  
This chapter was also revised.

* * *

Pokemon: Declivity into Despair

Prologue

**O**ne wish can be devastating, especially when dealing with a corrupted force. Even with a strong, good-hearted Pokemon, nothing will go well.

**_Starting POV - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

**D**arkness shrouded the empty caverns of the Pokelai Wishing Cave. There it was rumored that every two years, a mysterious Pokemon would appear in the middle of the Throne Room, and grant any wish.

However, no one had seen this Pokemon, nor saw any clues to its grand mystery.

Sadly, it was my job to seek this mysterious Pokemon, and see if it was true. The labyrinth was completely simple, but the trouble started as I traveled further inside the cavern.

'One step more' a voice whispered in my head. I shook it away, my blue fin slapping against my skin.

There were voices telling me to continue, but I was frozen on the path towards the Throne Room.

I straightened my fin, and listened to the air. I could feel another Pokemon ahead. A strong, wise one.

'You have the strength. One more step' the voice repeated. If it were to continue, I would lose my sanity. I decided to stop this madness, and continue forwards.

'Yes, continue. Follow the light.'

I stepped forwards. Nothing happened unusual. Just then, I saw a bright light illuminate the hallway. It urged me to move forward, to follow it.

I couldn't stop myself from following the strange white light. It may have been Psychic, or just my curiosity, but it landed me in danger.

I poked my head into the Throne Room; curiosity filled my head as I saw nothing. I walked forward, using my fin radar to check the room.

"Nothing," I muttered, disappointed in not finding anything unusual. Things like this wouldn't usually disappoint me.

I turned around swiftly, heading out of the Throne Room. "Don't leave. Who are you?" A voice inquired softly. I turned around, again.

There it was, the mysterious Pokemon. A Jirachi floated around, its red paper-like tags shining.

I was speechless, never before seeing such a marvelous legendary Pokemon in my life.

"I see. You are speechless. No worry," The Jirachi answered itself. I shook my head, regaining my power to speak.

"Why are you here?" Jirachi asked, sitting down on the ground. I gulped.

"Well, um…" I answered. I couldn't bring myself to say it. I shook his head.

"I was exploring these caverns," I finished. Jirachi just nodded.

"Yes. You are the first Pokemon to have seen me in many years. Yet, I don't mind being lonely." Jirachi said. Jirachi seized happiness from somewhere. ""However, since you are here. I can grant you a wish, for just a one thing."

I was surprised, a wish. It could be any wish my heart desired, but what would Jirachi want for it?

"What would that be?" I asked pondering on what I would choose as my wish.

"For you to visit me every month. I do sometimes get lonely when I appear for other Pokemon to find me." Jirachi answered. Jirachi started floating around.

The request was easy enough. I could be able to do that.

"Sure, I can do that." I said. Jirachi smiled, and nodded.

"What is your wish, friend?" Jirachi inquired happily.

I was still thinking. What would I really want? Something popped into my head.

"I want something exciting to happen in my life!" I exclaimed. Everything in my life was boring, except for this meeting.

"Okay, you may leave now. You will see you wish come true in a few days," Jirachi nodded.

I frowned, I didn't really want to go, but if Jirachi needed to be alone to conduct my wish, I would leave.

"Okay, good-bye. See you next month," I yelled, as I exited.

**_New POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _**

"That was a great story, but is it real?" A Murkrow asked. Mu sighed.

"This story is a legend. It can be real or it can be unreal." Mu answered. The Murkrow looked confused, but it seemed to get the idea.

Mu stepped away from the Plaza's main circle. It was always smoothed by many water Pokemon's Water Gun attack.

Pokelai was a large city, filled with tons of Pokemon. However, nothing extraordinary ever happened.

It was the same routine every day; the Milotic Siblings would ease all the fighting in the day.

A huge Steelix would guard the city's banks and major buildings, but he would usually topple over some Pokemon's house on accident.

Mu knew the whole schedule. He was still wondering when his wish would come true, but it still hadn't happened.

"Maybe I should go back," Mu muttered to himself. He didn't know when Jirachi would be back, but he did know that it had already been seven days.

Mu sighed. There was another commotion happening in the main Plaza. He decided to join in.

In the middle was a small, blue Totodile. He was panting hard, and seemed to be greatly worried.

"Everyone!" He shouted, calling for the attention of the Pokemon citizens. Some Pokemon glanced at the Totodile. Mu ran up to the Totodile.

"What happened?" Someone asked. The Totodile's face was grim.

"Something attacked the Pokelai Wishing Cavern. I saw two Mawiles dragging a yellow, star shaped Pokemon." The Totodile answered. Everyone knew that that Pokemon was the legendary Jirachi.

"Visit me every month," Mu silently whispered. That was the Jirachi that granted his wish, but someone had planned to steal Jirachi.

He knew if he didn't visit her this month, his wish would transform into an Opposite Wish.

"These are bad times, but you all must not be troubled. I will send out Pokemon to search for Jirachi, but I do not guarantee Jirachi's safe return." An Absol told everyone who was listening to Totodile's speech.

The Absol was the mayor of the town, but he didn't seem to be of any use to the town. All he did was laze about, and only cared about himself.

Mu decided he would go tonight. He knew things would be complicated, but he had to do it.

**_New POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

"Hey, where are you going, Mu?" The Totodile from before asked.

"I'm going to go rescue Jirachi," Mu replied slowly. He had a brown satchel wrapped around his neck.

"You can't go alone. Besides, the mayor has it handled." Totodile said, plopping down from his bed.

"Did you see him send any Pokemon to search for Jirachi? He just thinks it'll pass away, but I won't forget." Mu snapped back.

He had gotten tired with the mayor. Once a Minun and a Plusle had gotten lost in the Forever Forest, he didn't even bother to save them. They were still lost in that forbidden forest.

Totodile looked hurt. "Sorry, I just have to go," Mu said, calming down.

"I'll go with you then," Totodile exclaimed. Mu shook his head.

"It's too dangerous for you to come." Mu ended Totodile's happiness.

"Nothing fun happens to me. I'm just the small, scared Pokemon in this city." Totodile sighed, heading for his bed.

"Alright, you can come, but you have to be quiet." Mu reluctantly said. He knew how it felt to have nothing happen to his life.

"Okay, I'll get packed up," Totodile agreed.

"Meet me in the plaza, and be careful about Steelix. He'll cause a lot of trouble if he sees you." Mu whispered, running towards the center of the town.

**_New POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

"Latios, do you think someone will ever save us?" A voice echoed through a chamber.

A Latios hovered above the ground. Its blue armor shining in the moonlight.

"I don't know. Maybe someone out there is going to come save us." Latios answered.

A loud noise blasted through the chamber. Latios swiftly look back to the door that had opened.

"No, no! Let me go you mean thugs! Let me go!" A voice argued. Two Mawiles struggling to hold Jirachi threw her in. They both panted.

"You...will stay here…for a while. Our…master will be with you…three soon," One of the Mawiles said, panting.

The other nodded, and stalked away. Her gigantic horn opening it jaws. The teeth were razor sharp, and were made of steel. It seemed to be pointing toward Jirachi, and then clamped close.

The other shut the door, and walked away. Jirachi looked around. There was a Latios, a Latias, and a small, quivering Cyndaquil.

This wasn't what Jirachi found to be comfortable.

**_New POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

"What took you so long, Totodile?" Mu asked, watching him skip towards him.

"I couldn't find my secret Oran Berry stash, and Steelix was patrolling the backyard." Totodile answered. He had a blue satchel dangling on his small neck.

"Well, let's go before the sun rises. The Milotic Siblings will be awake soon, so we can get some advice from them." Mu told Totodile. He started walking towards the city exit. Totodile followed him munching on a large apple.

Mu sighed; this was going to be an arduous journey.

* * *

**N/A:** Okay, now everyone knows this next sentence, but I'll just type it. I respect all reviews, but please use criticism instead of flaming.  
Next chapter shall be up soon. Chapter 1: New Beginnings. 


End file.
